Then And Forever
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Daisuke goes for a walk. [Daisuke x Ken] [One shot]


Then And Forever

(Was supposed to be 'Moments In Time' but I renamed it ^^;)

~*~

Yay...another Kensuke fic! I'm just full of em @_@...anyway, this is a yaoi story so if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. I think its an okay fic...o.0....I need more Kensuke ideas though x_x Anyone have any ideas? ^^; Anyway, I do not own Digimon...so don't sue me....the most I can pay is a penny ;P and enjoy the fic!

By: Crow ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

Daisuke stared out at the city. From his window, he had a great view. It may be dark, but the city lit up like a Christmas tree. City sounds filled the air and smells from restaurants floated into his room. None of this mattered to him. There was only one thing on his mind. Ken. Yeah, that evil genius boy who was all so lovable at the same time. Daisuke had fallen for him. Hard.

"There's no way he could ever love me back." Sighed Daisuke. "He's evil. I'm good. We don't mix....its like black and white."

There were moments in time he wished that things were different. That there were no Digimon or even a Digiworld. He wished that he didn't have to fight Ken. Each time it tore him apart.

He sighed again and shut the window, blocking out the city. He flopped down onto his bed. Chibimon looked down at him.

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Asked his Digimon. It had long known about Daisuke's problem.

"Yeah." Mumbled Daisuke, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe a walk would make you feel better." Suggested Chibimon, trying to make his partner feel better.

That was a good idea.

Daisuke got up off the bed and put on his coat. Chibimon jumped to the floor,

"Can I come?" It asked.

"Sure." Daisuke picked up the Digimon and put it on his shoulder before he headed out.

~*~

He had no idea where he was going. He didn't feel like going anywhere in particular. He just walked, not caring where he was heading. He walked in silence, keeping his eyes to the pavement. Chibimon fought to keep himself quiet. He knew that Daisuke was deep in thought and didn't want to be disturbed.

Daisuke finally looked up when he heard the sound of water. He found himself on one of the biggest bridges in the city. He stepped up to the small wall and looked down at the water below. It gently lapped against the shore below. Somehow the sound was soothing.

There was a crunch of gravel behind them.. Daisuke turned around to face the person he least wanted to see. 

Chibimon could tell that Daisuke wanted to be alone with Ken. Even though he knew it was dangerous, he jumped off Daisuke's shoulder and started home, leaving the two alone.

Ken and Daisuke stared at each other in silence.

Daisuke was finally able to talk.

"What're you doing here?"

"Just out for a walk." Shrugged Ken, stepping up beside Daisuke and looking at the lights across the water.

"Well, what do you want?"

Ken looked at him. Daisuke looked into his eyes. They showed no evil, only sorrow and pain.

"Just to talk."

Daisuke shifted. "About what?"

Ken looked at him, uncertain. "I-I want to tell you something." He said, his voice cracking.

Daisuke's heart leapt. What could it be?

"I-"

"Love you." Finished Daisuke.

He immediately blushed. It slipped! Embarrassment turned to panic. He had just admitted that he liked Ken- right in front of him. He waited for Ken to make his move. But he didn't.

Instead, Daisuke found that he was smiling at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words come from your lips?" Asked Ken, still smiling.

"Well...erm..." Daisuke stuttered. Was it true that Ken actually liked him? He thought he was going to have a heart attack!

Ken stepped closer. "I love you too" he whispered in Daisuke's ear.

The next thing Daisuke knew, his lips were pressed against Ken's in a loving kiss.

Daisuke had never been so happy. It was like school being out, wining a soccer game, and candy all rolled into one. It was defiantly the best day of his life.

Daisuke kissed back, hoping this moment would never end.

But it had to. Ken slowly pulled away. Daisuke started to protest but Ken put his finger on his lips to silence him.

"I love you Daisuke. Always remember that. But we're still enemies. Until the final day comes, we can't be together."

Daisuke could see the hurt in Ken's eyes as he turned and walked away. Tears formed in his eyes and he took a step forward. But Ken was right. Evil and good stood in their paths. And until one defeated the other, they were doomed to be apart. He watched Ken leave.

"Somehow....someday....I'll free you from this evil. No matter what happens." Vowed Daisuke, a tear running down his cheek.

And maybe somehow and someday Ken **will** be good again. Someday they will be together again. Then and Forever.

~The End~

~*~

Ehh....another sucky fic I wrote ^^;....Im a terrible writer x_x....anyway, *snickers* the last line holds spoilers...if you look at it a certain way..o.0;....*rants a bit* and no, Ken does not die...I'm tired of hearing that rumor...cause its not true -.-;;...I've seen clips from the future episodes. If you wanna see them, email me and I'll send the addy ^^

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
